Controling Chaos
by xxXX1trueloveXXxx
Summary: It's Simi's story but has Ash, Nick, the bears, the wolves, and everyone else I can think of! It's following the series as the books come out so be warned of spoilers! Rated M for a reason. I suck as these but please comment so I can get better fanfics...
1. Nightmare

**Once I had read this disclaimer I loved it. I can relate and thank you for the awesome line. LOL**  
><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> I own nothing...not even the computer**

1truelove: Here is my first fanfic ever so please R&R. It may not be the best but the idea has been killing me and I refuse to let it keep me up at night any longer.  
>Jared: Cause wouldn't that be a shame...<br>1truelove: Yes! Anyways, it's most likely going to mention everyone but there are two main characters and a plot so it can't be that bad of a story.  
>Nim: Am I in it?<br>1truelove: Read and see *winks*  
>Nim: Oh! Who is in it?<br>Jared: Shh Nim, let her start the story.  
>1truelove: Yes but I'm sorry to have to start the story this way but well...it won't stay that way for long. Hope you enjoy!<p>

Here is a sort of summary back of the book thing:

**Nurtured and cared for, you listen to what you were taught throughout life. Things like morals were taught to you from a young age.  
>They are engraved in you and warring for you to be good.<br>You can't always follow your morals though. **

**It's just not in some _thing's _nature.**

**Hurt starts small but slowly spreads. It turns sour and cruel, becoming anger.  
><strong>**Anger eats you from the inside, seeing all that was good and killing it slowly.  
>You're bread to destroy, made only to kill. Evil lives in you.<br>Hatred, the dying cries of your control.  
>Feel your insides turning, twisting and ripping as you battle the chaos that controls you.<strong>

**Then it consumes you.**

**Darkness.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - Nightmare<span>**

In Aimee wandered aimlessly, brushing her hair as she watched Fang sitting on the edge her bed. The hem of her tattled night shirt grazed her knees as she walked. Having been through a hell of a week Aimee just wanted to crawl into bed with Fang next her.

The excitement of Savitar's 'gift' that allowed Fang and her to have cubs would not let her be still. Even if it would piss off the fates, as Savitar said it would, she was happy to know that she could. It was one of her long awaited dreams."I can't believe that it's possible!"

"I know Aimee, it's the best news I've had all week." Fang focused on wrapping the cut on his arm from a demon battle. He somehow always managed to look gorgeous, not having a shirt on just made it all the more true. Aimee loved to watch his muscles flex and release as he moved. His pants resting just below his hips hugging his lower body. He was tired, sore and now even more than glad to be home with his mate. She smiled when he sighed in frustration, and kicked off his shoes to finishing undressing. Aimee set the brush on the dresser and sat down beside him on the bed. Taking his arm she helped finish the patch job.

"Thanks." Fang looked over Aimee's figure hidden by her thin night shirt.

She was so graceful when she moved, she made him forget where he was and fall in love with her more every time he saw her. It was the little things he held close to his heart. The way her hair fell over her shoulder when she leaned forward, the hint of concern in her eyes as she patched him up, and her scent on everything around him. He savored it.

Needing more, he caught her lips with his. Her touch excited him, making him want her lips swollen from his kisses and screaming his name. Pulling Aimee close Fang kissed her passionately a small moan escaped her and made him smile.

Pushing Fang back she stopped him.

"Love, your arm," she chuckled, "I need to finish-"

"I can help you with that." Fang interjected with a seductive smile. He could see the faint blush on Aimee's checks as she finished wrapping his arm. Fang felt his pants tighten watching her chest rise and fall as her voice began to sound anxious.

"What I mean is that now we can have cubs, so is it a good idea?" Aimee finished his arm and played with the frayed strings on her night shirt, "If you wanted to be a father then sure, if you think you're ready, I mean if we're ready to…" Aimee trailed off when he started laughing.

Fang regained control at her glare. "Aimee, do you want cubs?"

"If you want them."

The image of his sister's terrified eyes when she couldn't escape from the attack that claimed her and her pup's lives still haunted him. Fang couldn't imagine Aimee dealing well without her powers. No teleporting, shifting or anyone with certain abilities around her or they would lose the babies.

He looked into her eyes, not wanting to see any hesitancy in them, as he asked again, "No, do _you_ want cubs?"

Fang saw thoughts flicker behind her eyes that were quickly replaced with passionate love. He loved her and always would. Aimee loved him just as much. Nothing would change that, just make it grow stronger. Seeing her mind decide he knew, Aimee wanted cubs and she wanted them with him. The passion in her eyes made his groin tighten and reach for her soft lips again.

Aimee returned Fang's kiss with one of her own while pulling at the waistband of his pants. Fang felt her passion and pushed her back onto the bed and took her thin night shirt off. Her body bare before him, Aimee laid there looking angelic. Pulling him on top of her Fang growled as her hands freed him from his confining pants.

Showering her in kisses, the animal inside him clawed to get out. He worked his way from her lips to her neck reveling in the smooth texture and clean smell of her skin. When Fang cupped her breast, Aimee's moan drove him mad with desire. He kneaded the flesh with his hands. Fang's body burned with love unknown by many as he kissed his way down her body. Nibbling on her thigh Fang pushed her legs apart. Looking up he saw Aimee's passion drunk smile and when he tasted her, she hissed with pleasure.

Treasured moments he knew she saved just for him. Fang kissed, licked and touched. Her face markings becoming more clear with every moan. Fang smiled dipped his hand into her, feeling her powers surge. Aimee screamed his name with her climax. He nuzzled her neck feeling her hands trace the brand on his back. Cupping his sack in her hand Fang's breath caught at how wonderful she felt. He needed her.

She pushed him onto his back and slid onto him. They both moaned at how good it was to join their bodies. Fang smiled at the look Aimee gave him, she was gonna make him scream. With a seductive smile Aimee slowly rocked her hips against him. He couldn't help growling in ecstasy feeling himself grow inside her. She slowly wrung the pleasure that shot though Fang's body making him blind. Feeling her tighten around him as her climax came a second time. Her now tangled blonde hair the fell seductively framing her hooded eyes. He could feel her nails biting his chest as she screamed his name, she clung to him, her kissable thighs flexing around his hips. His vision blurred, arching his back from the force of his own climax that claimed him as well. Looking down her body, his skin tingling from her touch. Being a wolf his climax lasted longer then the average males so Aimee lay herself over him while he was still dazed in his release.

Closing his eyes from the sensation of her pressed against him, her hair tickling him. Panting and smiling Aimee rested her head on his chest teasing his collar bone with her tongue. Fang's body tensed from the sensation.

Still smiling Aimee drifted into a sated sleep.

"I love you Aimee," Fang whispered pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around her.

He savored their scents that hung in the air. Fang fell asleep listening to Aimee's light snores.

* * *

><p><span>3 weeks later<span>

Fang shifted as he smelt fear. He felt Aimee leave the bed and the scent followed her. He panicked, "Aimee?" Wide-awake now he saw the bathroom door was closed, he listened.

"Merde!" Aimee's muffled voice came from behind the door as Fang climbed out of bed.

Something fell and the smell of blood drifted from the bathroom. Not caring about his nakedness he threw open the door and found Aimee laying on the floor, unconscious. The hem of her usual night shirt began to soak up blood from around her legs.

Shouting her name he shook her shoulders, but she didn't stir. He pushed a towel between her legs to stop the bleeding. Mentally he called for Sanctuary's resident doctor, Carson, and the unofficial Dark-Hunter leader, Acheron.

He picked her up and took her to bed, clothing himself on the way. There was so much blood. Praying she would be all right, and that she couldn't feel any pain, he was shocked when the sheets became clean and the bleeding stopped.

Looking up, Fang's checks wet with tears, he saw Ash standing in his doorway. Up and dressed like it wasn't the middle of the day, his face was blank with little emotion. The calmness of his black Disturbed tee, leather pants, biker boots and blue hair was a relief to see. Ash disappeared and returned with Carson who was still putting his shirt on. His pants were undone and he wore no shoes.

"Internal bleeding, but whatever you do don't let her change forms." Taking his eyes off Aimee Ash looked, expressionless, at Fang."I'm sorry, I've already done too much." With that he left them to tend to her.

Carson rushed to her side to check her vitals. Fang looked down at Aimee's paled face. He wished Ash would do something more, but understood his hesitancy. Ash's magic could harm Aimee further and no one wanted to take any chances.

* * *

><p>Ash went to Katoteros, where he sat with Simi, looking out off a balcony. It didn't really comfort him but he couldn't face Tori yet. Images of the life Aimee had held flashed through his mind and still haunted him. It would never be.<p>

"What's wrong Akri?" Simi looked worried as she followed him around. He knew she sensed his mood.

"Nothing Simi, what are you doing here?" Ash was exasperated. Simi wore her usual red tank with a black long sleeved mesh shirt over it. The cute red mini skirt and matching knee high socks added the little girl quality Ash loved about her. Though the huge high heeled boot kind of took some of the image away._ She could seriously get herself into trouble with that outfit._At least if she was here he knew that Simi couldn't be getting into to trouble. Turning he saw worry written all over her face.

Remembering what he saw with Fang and Aimee, he pulled Simi in close giving her a tight hug. He looked as far as he could after he had stopped the bleeding. It was still too late to save everyone from yet more death. He hoped Aimee and Fang would keep trying for cubs, even once Carson discovered the little boy they lost. Not that they would ever know it was a boy.

Depressed. He headed for his guitar.

Simi jumped into his path, her frustration coming off her in waves, "Something is wrong! Something is making Akri sad." Stomping her foot, Simi's concern made Ash smile as she continued, "Simi will eat whatever has upset you Akri, just point and Simi will devour! It's that heifer bitch goddess isn't it! I should have eaten her ass centuries ago!" Not letting up her wings shifted in agitation.

Ash began to play his guitar, nodding his head to the beat, "It has nothing to do with Artemis, Simi. You should have eaten her but you can't and you know it." Seeing the pout form on her beautiful face Ash's heart broke.

"Oh no..." a look of horror crossed Simi's face, "Is Akra-Tori alright? Is the little Simi Okay?"

Ash held her, banishing the thought from her mind. "No, no, Simi, it's Okay. Nothing is wrong with either of them unless you think that she needs more ice cream?"

"I think that maybe Akra-Tori should stopping eating so much ice cream. She could make the little Simi in her very cold. She shared lots of ice cream with Simi the other day, but I had to stop eating it because I was getting so cold. Akra-Tori though just kept eating it, if the little Simi really is stealing all of Akra-Tori's food that she eats it must be just like me, but very cold from all the ice cream all the time."

Kissing Simi's head Ash chuckled. "It doesn't quite work like that. The baby is kept warm by all the cuddles you give Tori so you don't have to worry about that." Seeming contented with his answer Simi thought for a moment. Needing to see her smile again Ash offered, "Would you like to go check on Tori with me to see for sure?"

Ash's distraction succeeded as Simi nodded and disappeared to New Orleans. Taking a deep breath, Ash gathered his thoughts on how to tell Simi, and followed right behind her.

* * *

><p>Ash flashed in to the sound of Tori's screaming. Panic took over his whole being. He ran to their bedroom where Tori stood with sweatpants and bra on, and her wet hair in a towel.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ash ran to her side and scanned her body for harm, until she started laughing.

"Ash, I'm Okay. Simi popped in on the bed right when I turned around." Simi sat cross-legged on the bed crumpling a shirt in her hands. Simi's eyes were wide and unimpressed.

"Akra-Tori has a weird way for protecting herself if I was something bad, Akri. You should show her something better than this." Throwing the shirt back at Tori, Simi headed for her room. Ash and Tori laughed as she shut her door.

Continuing to look over Tori, worry lined his face.

"I'll go say sorry. I'm fine Ash." Tori stopped him with a kiss that made him melt. "What kept you away?"

He picked her up and took her to bed. Ash held her close and let the evening play through his mind and into hers.

Ash felt the flurry of emotions flow from him to Tori. He knew she would understand what he did, no matter what happens to Aimee. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he let the scene play through her mind.

Holding him tight, her eyes held tears. "You never have to worry Ash, I'm fine. The baby is fine and you and Simi are making sure that we shall stay that way."

Ash just nodded. He saw Sam, Dev's mate, and Tori talking about Sam's powers over lunch. A memory Tori didn't mean to share. The sudden black brought him back as she asked, "Have you told Simi?"

"I have no idea how to tell her. I'll also pass it along to Sam that you'd like some girl time to talk baby stuff." Smiling at Tori's shocked face he kissed her, savoring her warmth beneath him. A little bump against his stomach and a small grunt from Tori made his heart soar.

Tori huffed. "This baby has an attitude."

"I know." Ash pulled them up to sit with the playful smile saved just for her. "Not surprised though."

Giving Ash a push Tori rolled her eyes, "Just please go ask Sam and I'll talk with Simi. I've been meaning to talk to her as it is."

"It's not going to be an easy conversation-" Ash's phone rang in his pocket. Getting up he answered it, "Yes I'll be there in five minutes just don't let Marissa move her hands. Duck." He winced at the crashing sounds on the other end of the phone then laughed. "Maybe, but you are too. Bye."

"Can you talk to Simi, I have to go handle budding powers?" Feeling more drained, he hoped he'd be back into her arms before the night ended. Tori nodded, smiling. "I guess we're not the only ones who had to grow into our powers. Kyrian is being attacked by some form of telekinesis. I'd have liked the heads up on having to deal with dark-hunter children."

"Go and good luck." Tori pulled him close for one last hot kiss and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Standing just outside Simi's door, Tori braced herself for the unknown.<p>

Her first mom talk with Simi, a teenager, who just happens to be a demon.

How bad could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think! :) I plan on editing it more if I come up with better ways of writing some of the same events so any comments are loved.<strong>


	2. Love

Nim: Well Tori has to face a teenage demon at some point!  
>1truelove: I know, I know! Thanks, Aimee for the drinks.<br>Aimee: Anytime. *leaves*  
>Nim: *jumping up and down* What happens next! Do we get to see more people!<br>1truelove: Yes we do get to see more of Sherrilyn's people. There is a POV change, can you guess who's it is?  
>Ash: I don't guess, I know. *Tori rolls her eyes as she joins the table*<br>1truelove: Oh! Hi there, but you didn't know...  
>Ash: Just get on with the story.<p>

1truelove: Okay, the first line of our summary is the theme! As Savitar would say, "Contemplate this":

**Nurtured and cared for, you listen to what you were taught throughout life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Love<strong>

Closing the door Simi leaned on it listening. She knew Akri was hiding something from her. No doubt he was telling Akra-Tori all about whatever was bothering him. She bit back tears that threatened to fall and smoothed down her skirt, feeling tired which always made her emotions have a mind of their own.  
><em>Akri never tells me anything, even when it makes me wake up early. I'm not a child anymore. I can know important stuff.<br>_She went to her bed picking up one of her boxes of sparkling Dominique and blasted on music. A small tingle told her that Akri had left. No doubt Akra-Tori would soon come in and say she had some errands to run this afternoon. Opening the box she smiled as she heard a faint knock on her door.

Hesitant Akra-Tori stepped in, "Simi?"

Turning down the radio she sat down on the bed beside Simi. Running her hand through her wet hair Akra-Tori's t-shirt was stretched tight across the budge of her belly. Her sweat pants loose around her legs, "I'm sorry I threw my shirt at you. It wasn't my best defense."

Starring in disbelief with a the perfect smile, "You know when the big bad things come Akra-Tori; it's going to be a handful if the only weapon you can think of is a shirt. Akri says that we should always have something on hand or someone you can call on very quickly. You didn't even call for either of us." Simi picked up a Dominique; rolling it in her hands she examined it thoughtfully.

"I was more startled then scared, but would you have liked me to call you?"

"Very much so!" Simi became insistent, "My Akri loves his Akra-Tori very much and if something happened to her he would turn all blue, his hornies would show and it would all be very very bad! We would miss Akra-Tori a lot."

"I know." Akra gave Simi a big hug.

Simi looked into her Dominique distant and sad, "How do you two know that you love each other and would miss each other though?" Akra-Tori pushed some hair away from Simi's face shocked by the usual question.

"I know I love Ash because of how I feel when I'm around him. I know that maybe one day he can let go of all the hurt inside of him if I love him unconditionally forever without judgment he will trust again one day."

"I love Akri forever but he is still hurting. Why does your love make it different?" Akra-Tori was unsure, Simi could see the thoughts racing through her mind. At a loss Akra-Tori sat in silence.

"Akra-Tori you don't have to answer all of Simi's questions. Akri never does. He says I'll understand one day but every day I wake up and I don't feel like I know more than I did when I fell asleep." Feeling a sadness creep over her again Simi sat looking at the happy jewels before for.

"Simi, I will always answer all of your questions. I promise to tell you everything you want to know. You're a big girl and Ash will see that one day, until then we don't have to let him know that you know." Giving Simi a playful wink she smiled warmly, "You love has helped. You love him because he is your Dad. I love Ash because he's my soulmate. It is two very different kinds of love."

_Akra-Tori promised? _Simi was amazed she could know so much so easily. She couldn't begin to help but beam at the thought. "Just like there are three kinds of family?" Tori nodded. Setting the sparkly down, she stated her list, "Simi wants to know why Akri is upset today. I hate it when Akri is upset! Why does Akri say you saved him? What did you save him from? Did you save him from Nick? Why is he so mad at Nick, everyone knows everyone has sex all the time, so why is it bad that I slept-?"

"One question at a time, I will answer them all." Akra-Tori became very serious, "Remember we aren't going to let Ash know that you know all of this though, right?" Simi nodded and snuggled close.

_Having an Akra-Tori maybe isn't so bad after all._

Akra-Tori answered and explained everything. She loves talking to Simi. Akra-Tori was smart, resourceful, opinionated and kind hearted. She understands more than she ever letson to anyone. My innocent questions were a breath of fresh air compared to the harsh world around her.

Tori knew that telling Simi about the baby, Nick and all the other things they talked about would never change her. If anything it would just make her more opinionated about the things she wanted when she was older.

"So you saved Akri by taking part of him away, a bad part of him that he can't always let go of?" Simi was still a little confused at how Akra-Tori had help Ash but she was starting to understand.

"In a way I did I guess, I hate to say it Simi but one day when you find a...male of your own you'll understand that one too." Tori started to get up, "Should we go get something to eat?"

"Sure just one more question Akra-Tori?"

"Shoot." Akra-Tori stood stanced to take on the world.

"How did you know that you loved Akri when you said Akri was hurting too much to love?" Akra-Tori smiled and pulled Simi onto her feet, looking very serious.

"Simi, I knew as you will one day. You love someone because when they are hurting it hurts you just as much."

Simi hugged Akra-Tori close, "I don't want either of you to hurt ever again. I'll eat anyone that hurts you Akra-Tori."

Akra-Tori laughed sincerly, "Thank you Simi but would you like to go eat some beignets instead?" she challenged, "I'll race you."

"I'll win!" Simi vanished with a mysterious grin and a child-like laugh.

* * *

><p>Holding still my breath caught as Ash appeared in the front room of Kyrain's house. He looked at the book shelves toppled and cushions ripped apart. An eerie silence filled the house. <em>Did he sense me? <em>Frowning Ash called out, "Kyrian?" Going upstairs towards the bedrooms Ash took in the war zone around him. I followed curious.

"Marissa?" Starting to worry Ash picked up his cautious pace. Hearing metal against metal he took off for the kitchen. Kyrain's voice was frustrated, "We can't eat all the cookies, your mom won't be pleased with me."

Rounding the corner Ash's eyes went wide, "KYRIAN!" He threw his hands up stopping the scene from happening. _Can i do that? _Kyrian stood with Marissa in his arms walking towards Ash. Marissa was reaching for the cookie jar, but instead the whole refrigerator was tipping forward about to fall on his back. Putting the fridge back, Ash let the scene continue, "Hi Ash, How did you deal with me when I was learning?"

"Your were much older so understood the way things pushed and pulled around you. May I?" Reaching for Marissa, she gladly sat in Ash's arms.

"Can I have a cookie?" The sweetest little face smiled up at Ash. He smiled at her adorable face, all his shields down. I couldn't now though, not with Kyrian here too.

"Your sure can but you're going to have to earn it. Kyrian, grab some toys and meet me in the basket ball court. We're going to get this sorted before Amanda gets home." Wide-eyed Kyrian laughed, "I'm not sure that that's possible she's not out all evening you know."

Ash just smiled knowingly, "I like a challenge, keeps life interesting."

Sitting in the bushes hiding from them I watched Ash spread out a teddy, a block, a toy car, a book and the cookie jar in the middle of the court. He put her down and backed away. "Marissa can you please get you teddy bear?" She started to crawl towards it.

"Uncle Ash means like this." Kyrian stood beside her and brought the bear to his hands then placed it back with his powers. "You try."

Looking at the bear Marissa reached for it with her powers, it went flying over her head and into Ash. A small cry started from her pulling at my heart. Ash put it back. "Marissa, slowly reach for it again and tell me what you feel inside." Trying again she thought carefully, "My tummy is getting warm." The bear slowly raised as she spoke, looking at Kyrian she hesitated.

Hearing a crunch behind them they whirled around in time to see the basketball net's pole bend towards them. "Oops." Marissa's little voice held the shock on her face.

Closing my eyes, I took myself home. The bottle of Bourbon calling my name once again.

* * *

><p>Ash finally decided to go back to Sanctuary, well Simi decided even after being told that it would not be a happy visit. Sure enough all the Peltiers were solemn but trying to keep business going as usual.<p>

Dev smiled as Simi fixed her hair and bounced her way over to him at the door. She was just what everyone needed. On headset Dev warned of Ash's entrance and hugged Simi, wishing her fun dancing and good eats as usual. He swore she could brighten one of Hades' bad days without even thinking about it.

Ash looked alert and cautious as he walked towards the door, "I'm so sorry Dev."

Dev nodded, trying to stay together. "Thanks. Fang is upstairs with Aimee; he won't leave her side for a minute. It's starting to bug her. We all can't thank you enough. Carson says if you hadn't-"

"I know I'm just sorry I couldn't do more."

"Ash, you saved my sister. Fang would be a fool not to be thankful for half a blessing."

Ash went inside seeing Simi eating a barbecue sauce drowned steak occupied by Wren and Marvin. Nodding Ash went upstairs his heart pounding.

Fang heard a soft knock on the door. Ash stepped through to find Fang lying beside Aimee who was sleeping. Flowers surrounded her peaceful frame. "I'm so sorry Fang." Ash felt the guilt eating at his insides. Always asking, if he hadn't panicked then maybe he could have saved them both. Fang spoke pulling him out of his dark thoughts. "What you did for us can never be repaid. She just needs to heal now, hopefully in the next 9 months, so she can be there for the little one."

"What?" Ash's shock could not be hidden as he looked to Aimee pale and thin under the covers. Fang got up, kissed her head and whispered that he'd be right back. He walked towards Aimee's empty office, Ash followed.

Closing the door he faced Ash with a practiced steady look. "You know that she lost a cub." Fang took a deep breath composing himself, "Ash, it was dead before you got there. Aimee was having a nightmare and shifted forms. We had no idea she pregnant, as soon as she woke up she knew what she had done. She shifted back so fast that only one of the pups….cubs...it was under developed so wasn't affected, along with your fast acting, one was saved." Stunned silent by Fang's response Ash thought everything over. He did see a little girl when he looked before and now it was just black. That was good for now; she would live long enough to affect his life in some way.

Ash's shock molded into delight. "Congratulations Fang, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank-you, I should really get back to her." Fang started to leave when Ash asked, "May Simi see her? She is worried sick about Aimee and been bugging me to see if she is ok. I'm sure she would be so happy to hear about the little one being ok." Nodding Fang left to check on Aimee.

Going back downstairs Ash smiled as Simi and Maggie danced to one of Simi's new favorite songs. Being noticed Simi started pulling Ash's arm to dance with her. He followed her taking in tonight's crowd. There were 5 weres, 2 dark-hunters, and 3 humans. It was a small crowd but not unusual for tonight. Sam was the usual dark-hunter to see around helping to serve a large amount of food the group of weres had ordered. It would keep them calm and contented.

"Dance with us Akri!" Simi cried in excitement. He laughed at her swinging hips to the beat noting that she was wearing a way to small skirt and much to tight shirt. He would have to do something about her wardrobe later glaring as one of the humans started eyeing her. Grabbing her hand he gave her a big spin around, into a graceful dip just as the song ended. Shirking in delight Simi grabbed him into a hug, "Simi loves her Akri!"

"I love you too Simi, I also know that Aimee would love to see you." Simi started to look around the club, "Upstairs. She needs to rest so it won't be a long visit. She does have a surprise for you." The excitement Simi felt lit up the whole club as she nearly ran to Aimee's room.

* * *

><p>Pausing, Ash eyed an anxious Simi then knocked. Fang greeted them from beside Aimee who was now awake. "Oh, Simi" Aimee's smile lit up her face, "I was wondering when I would see you again. Did you have your steak yet?"<p>

"Oh yes but it wasn't the same without you. You would have seen me sooner but we were busy with the Hunter's." Aimee smiled, knowing the true reason for Ash's absence. "Are you feeling better yet?" Simi made herself a comfy spot on the bed.

"Yes, much better. Carson says that I can be downstairs working as usual in three days time. I'm sure the Quads have everything under control but I still worry."

Ash stepped forward encouraging. "Everything is running as it should downstairs. I'm sorry Aimee but if it comforts you at don't see any danger in the future around you." You could feel the tension leave the room as Aimee signed relieved. Smiling Ash continued, "Though there will be for me if I don't go talk to Sam for Tori. Simi we should let her rest" Simi's big sad eyes and best pout on her lips she looked up at him. Ash felt the pull on his heart that she had perfected. "Simi she needs to rest and I have to talk to Sam."

"Thank you Ash, but if Simi stays then Fang can go to work and not get into more trouble and you can talk to Sam. Besides I miss her." Aimee gave Fang a look letting him know she had made up her mind.

Ash watched as Fang gave her a kiss and disappeared unhappily.

"Well then, I guess that works." Turning his attention to Simi, "Please behave, I'll just be downstairs for a bit then we are leaving." Heading downstairs Ash heard Simi's excited voice quizzing Aimee about the weeks they had missed together. Feeling that it was going to be a long week a head, "One kid figured out, one to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Now go a head and comment to your hearts content! :P<strong>


	3. Thief

Jaden: Nim, please don't drink beer. *takes glass from him*  
>Nim: But-<br>1truelove: You can listen to the rest of the story with a pop.  
>Ash: Yes, please the rest of the story. Who is in this chapter?<br>1truelove: The only surfer I know makes an appearance in all his board short glory.  
>Kyrian: surfer stories? *grabs a seat*<br>1truelove: Hey you. Don't worry, it's not. I'm recapping events.  
>Ash: NO! Not this! Your actually going to tell them this. It was bad enough everyone seeing it.<br>1truelove: Ash, embrace it.

Of course the next part of the summary for this chapter!

**Things like morals were taught to you from a young age.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Thief<strong>

His dark hair fell around is shoulders in a mess, his face covered by a thin layer of prickles. Wearing a plain black sweat shirt, ripped blue jeans and black worn sneakers. His clothes looked slept in and dirty, Nick was tired. Glaring at the man across from him he could feel his powers surging, begging for him to lash out.

Stryker's sneer of a smile told Nick he was pleased with cornering him, making Nick's blood boil. The Damion was wearing all black stylish pants and a tight t-shirt. "This will be a perfect start to my night. I will kill you and nothing will stop me. Though with your help with my army may convince me to not kill you." Stryker knew he needed Nick, he needed Nick's powers.

"I will never be submissive. I'm no one's bitch." Feeling heat spread though his arms, Nick tried to focus on anything else but Styrker's annoying ominous laugh.

"How does it feel Nick to be a part of the big picture of destruction?"

Nick looked away hating all that he felt. Closing his eyes to hold back the memories of his human life that assaulted him as he admitted the truth to himself, _It felt good. _"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>"There are so many names!" Simi seemed lost in baby name books Astrid had given Aimee. Simi sat at the bar staring the pile of books in front of her. Her wardrobe revised after a heated discussion between Ash and Tori. Wearing a tight "Emily the Strange" black tee and a short flowing black and red lace mini skirt. Finished off with her usual big platform knee high boots, nothing could ever stop her from wearing them. Aimee in her serving gear was getting almost too big to wear her apron, held fast to the promise that she would stop working when it no long did up.<p>

"Fang would like me to pick the first pup's name and he'll pick the first cub's name. I think we should pick a few that work if it's a combination, just in case." Wren sneaked up behind Aimee in his usual faded jeans and Sanctuary tee, his long hair in messy dreads. He picked up the large full tray Aimee was about to deliver to a table. "Thank you for getting it ready" smiling as Aimee glared at him and he served the tray.

"Aimee always has good ideas." Simi grabbed one of the books frowning. "Maybe not with these names though. Simi don't think that _she_ can even pronounce some of these. I'm mean look!" Simi tilted the book so that Aimee could see the names that were many foreign languages, human and inhuman. Simi thought , "Why would picking a cub-pup name be a good idea though, it can't be both can it?"

"Wren is kind of a cross breed in his own right so I think I'll take his advice on this one Simi." Aimee laughed while Simi looked Wren over meticulously as he rejoined them at the bar. Seeing Simi's eyes on him Wren raised an eyebrow awaiting her conclusion, "Well, if there are two animals in Wren then there is nothing to worry about, nothing's wrong with him because he's quality peoples and he is not hard on my eyes at all so bonus for him."

"Simi!" Aimee was shocked as Wren blushed

"Thank you Simi. You're not hard on my eyes either."

Smiling Aimee warned, "Be careful Ash doesn't hear you, I'm not sure he's fully accepted Simi growing up yet."

"Fair enough, I'll close up tonight with Dev and Remi." Nodding Aimee and took Simi upstairs to finish looking at the books.

As Simi opened the door Fang's smell rushed at them making her eye Aimee's sorrowful demeaner. Simi knew Aimee missed Fang and wished he would be home soon. He may have only been gone a two days but it felt like eternity. Simi made herself a spot on the bed with the books all around her, Aimee joined her.

"What should we start with? There are so many I think we need to narrow this down or we could be looking in these books forever. There are just so many names!" Simi loved the idea of another little family member. Marissa and Bob were so much fun. She knew that they were precious, rare gifts to the world. Also her Akri loves them very much so they must be a good thing. Sometimes she wanted to one to cuddle for herself but then they would cry to much.

"I'm thinking something French and something wolfy, and then if it's a combo it suits both animals."

"Okay, you look for the French and I'll handle wolfy." Simi set to work. Both women enjoying the silent time together, "Here, the Simi got a good one! It says it's for a boy pronounced t-way-in. Twein." She looked so pleased with herself Aimee had to know. "What makes it a good name?"

Simi felt proud at any other witty meaning, "Cut in two." Unable to control her laughter Aimee burst. "Yes Simi it is a good name but the baby should be feel in one piece as much as possible. I'll put it down for Fang to decide."

Simi was trying to keep Aimee's mind off of Fang's whereabouts in unknown hell realms attacking unknown scary evil things.

"These names are so strange, Aimee it's just too hard to pick one that makes sense." Simi looked down disappointed aimlessly flipping pages. She bounced back with a HA! "How about La-OLF you can spell it Lyulph or Lyulf! It even kind of sounds like the word wolf!" Aimee laughed again at Simi's excitment.

Looking at her smile Simi remembered how Fang hd explained his need to see Aimee's beautiful smile. "What would you do if you lost Fang and Akri wouldn't fix it?" Aimee's smile faded at Simi's question.

Curiosity plane on Aimee's face when she questioned Simi back, "What makes you think that Ash wouldn't bring him back somehow?" Puzzled Simi put the book down to think, getting very serious. "If Akri couldn't because of what Fang is, he is something….special? So what you would do?"

Not knowing the right answer to give a child Aimee spoke the truth. "I would tear the world apart looking for someone that could tell me how to be with him again. I would do whatever someone said if it meant that he could be happy." Simi sat in silence making Aimee wonder what could possibly be going through her head.

"Makes sense. Fang is still okay, I can feel it." Contented Simi opened a new book and exclaimed, "I found a French one! It means 'dear child' you can use it for a girl or a boy, I don't know how to say it though."

* * *

><p><span>2 Months later<span>

I watched as Aimee sat at the large table in the middle of Sanctuary that had been closed for the occasion, everyone waiting on her. It had been a bad labour and Aimee, though strong, still looked worn a few days after. Fang stood gathered around a group of men from all walks of life and unlife. They were drinking and smoking cigars while bantering back and forth. There was a small mat area that was set up for the children who played without a care in the world. _Life looks prefect. It seems like its all good._ Then why did I have this feeling I couldn't shake.

As if on cue there was a flash of light filling the room blinding everyone. Everyone created a defence around their families. Knowing who it was I walked towards it seeing Akri rushing it from the other side. Akri looked like he was going for a heavy landing left hook when he was sucked into the light. I stood calm in the quiet chaos.

"Well, it's about time you got here." I tried flipping my hair imitating Tabitha from our sleepover the night before. A whole lesson on how and why one can distract males. I still wasn't very good at it yet.

The light snapped off revealing Akri flat on his back. Savitar's sandaled foot pinning Ash to the floor. Standing tall and proud in white board shorts and a plain orange beach shirt. Everyone relaxed as Savitar helped him up, "You are so predictable still."

"You cheat" Akri glared in good fun, "Using the all seeing powers. Not fair"

"Just to bug you of course. Now where is the runt I let exist. Is she pissing the Fates off yet?"

Savitar looked around at the family gathering. I missed him and needed to jumping on him and hold him close.

_No more bad feelings, Savitar is here._

Savitar's arms wrapped around me as he whispered, "Keep those kids safe." nodding he let me go. Savitar headed over to talk to Aimee and the little one in her arms. Taking the child he smiled.

"Hello. You're beautiful." Anya was more then they could have hoped for. Fang joined them bursting with pride to pass a more than earned beer to Savitar.

Shifting how he held her Savitar reached for the bottle. He stopped at a growl. Raised eyebrow, Savitar looked over. My hands on my hips a scolding look filled my whole being. "Seriously! Don't you know they pick up on things? I stuck my tongue out at Akra-Katra once in front of them," pointing to the kids, "And now they do it to all the time! What do you think will happen if you drink that in front of her? She's so little she would have no idea not to drink ten herself!"

Staring at me in disbelief everyone was shocked. Then waited for what he would do about my tone I could help from spilling out lately. I started tapping my foot waiting for his answer, "Well, choose beer or baby?"

Shrugging he traded with Fang and savoured the good taste of the hops within seconds. Discussed filled me, rolling my eyes I turned and headed for the pool tables to watch more of the games.

Savitar was the first to leave, going upstairs. Being unnoticed the others followed excusing themselves for various reasons. _Something is wrong. _Heading over to Akri hoping he would tell me for once. "Where is everyone going?" Surprise showed in his eyes but no one else would realize it. Akri spoke in hushed tones. "We're are having a small meeting upstairs with only a trusted few as Savitar saw something that he doesn't want others to know yet." Pleased Akri told me the truth, I tried my luck, "Can't Simi go to the meeting too?"

"No, Simi I'll tell you all about it if I can though when I get back. Savitar said that you should keep an eye on the kids. You're so good with them." Giving me a hug that comforted me Akri left heading upstairs. _Oh! Simi wants to know what Savitar knows. It has to be important and again Akri won't tell me!_

I sat down beside Bob to watched him play. He smelt good and looked healthy. Nothing seemed wrong with Marissa or the others either. They all looked fine. At least one parent was close enough to hear their child call for anything. _Then why was I told to watch them so much?_ The bad feeling was back full force. _Akri's heart beat is speeding up._

_"How is things?"_ Akri's voice was steady and calming in my head.

_"They're all safe." _I answered him

Picking up little Nicky I held him close. Trying to focus on the little hand that held fast to my finger and not what Akri was feeling. _Akri is worried now. He's angry…something is not right. He could turn all blue at this rate. "Akri you okay?"_ He didn't answer, before I knew what I was doing I had handed the kids back to their parents. Looking down I held the newest addition to the Kattalakis family. _So small, they all start so small. _

A loud pop made everyone jump; I heard Akri-Tori scream. Something bit into my the back.

_Oh! Hell no! Not here!_

Holding tight to Anya with one arm I spun. I felt my boot make contact and push something back into the portal that had appeared. Two more came out. "Run! Get-" A stinging across my face made my eyes water at the back hand of the demon's hand. I could see Aimee inches from Ayna's bundled form when something else grabbed hold of her. Another demon took the baby and started to run.

_No! Give her back! Simi was to watch the kids, now stop!  
><em>  
>I jumped feeling my wings pull me upward and landed on the demon's back. Pulling his head to the side I tore through his neck with my teeth screaming with every voice I had.<p>

"_AKRI!"_

Another demon grabbed a hold of me. Pain ripped through me as it pulled on my wing. A shriek of fury burst from me as I shoved my elbow into his ribs. Free from anything's grasp I counted that there were six. We could win...maybe.

"_AKRI!"_

The others were trying help but were wearing out fast. Then I saw it, the little bundle I needed. Launching for it I felt it in my grasp, then the blanket left my fingers for the last time as something started crushing my neck. Clawing at the arm of the demon, panic rising when I couldn't feel the floor beanth my boots. I couldn't breathe. The edges of my vision started to grey.

"_AKRI IT HURTS! HELP SIMI!"_ Akri appear beside the demon, horror and anger shaking his frame. The grip around my neck loosened and I felt the ground beneath my body, but then everything went quiet and black.

* * *

><p>It hurt to breath. "<em>Akri? It hurts."<em>

_"I know Simikey. It won't soon. I'm right here. Your safe."_

_Where was Akri-Tori? What happened to Anya?_ It seemed impossible to breath as I felt tears in my eyes.

"_Akri it's dark. I miss you. I'm scared. Akri?" _Fading in to my senses I could feel Akri's arms around me and hear his tears. I was in Katoteros, in bed. I felt his strong hands stroking my hair giving me strength. I started to try and speak but felt Akri's finger still my lips. Pulling my eyes open I saw white light at first then shapes took form. Taking in my surroundings I needed answers, "_What happened? Where is she? Did they take her? Akri don't cry, what's wrong?" _He looked scared and horrified at me, I stood to assess the damage sustained in my mirror. _"Don't sad Ark, I'm not hurting anymore."_

My clothing being torn and bloody, he hated to see me look like this. I repaired my outfit, a few bruises but nothing broken, a sore throat and yet two more now very small knife scars. At least everyone keeps aiming for places I can hide from Akri real easy. It saved him some pain of always seeing what life around him entailed.

"_Savitar tried to warn us before the attack but it happened before he could. Demons took her." _Fully alert now I turned and wiped Akri's tears away. "_I can't go after them Simi, they went to Kalosis. Matera does not know of them being there before now." _

_Simi will think of a way to get her back. Simi was to watch the kids. Now Anya is gone. _I stretched testing my muscles. They felt good.

Turning to face Akri, I made up my mind, "You can't." Akri's face dropped at the seriousness of my gaze. He was going to say no. _I hate that word._

I know his heart sank as I disappeared sending him my love, _"but I can."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now comment, comment, comment lots on what you think about it :)<strong>


	4. Chase

Savitar: Well well, that was fun. What's next? *teases Ash*  
>1truelove: We see the attitude Simi has developed. *Kyrian raises an eyebrow*<br>Tori: You really don't want too. *Nim snuggles down beside her*  
>Jaden: Any guesses who took her?<br>Savitar: I don't guess-  
>1truelove: Oh! You and Ash are the worst!<p>

Same part of summary applies here so this is what we are a so far:

**Nurtured and cared for, you listen to what you were taught throughout life. Things like morals were taught to you from a young age. **

* * *

><p>The rasp in my voice of fresh hatred clearly lingered in Katoteros as I called again, "Akra!" Holding my skirt in my fists I slowly stepped forward, my boots seemed to echo through the caverns.<p>

Calming the whirling emotions inside myself I flashed to the garden in Kalosis. Akra was usually in here, looking at the world Akri lived in though the thin prison walls. I could feel the tears spill down her checks. Akra always looked so pretty in her black dresses that hugs her perfect body, with her long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. _Simi will look beautiful like that one day... _Suddenly feeling unsure I stepped toward her as she turned around.

"Simi, I've missed you!" Akra gave me a hug then looked me over noting the small cuts, "Is everything all right? Is Apostlos well?" I nodded, not knowing where to begin. "You are here for an answer. What is it that you seek?"

Taking a deep breath I sorted my thoughts, "Aimee and Fang have a little girl, she was stolen. I know that Savitar said that the Fates wouldn't like her but I do. There were demons that came and took her. I tried to stop them-"

Akra put her hand up to stop me. "Apostlos wonders where you are, you should speak with him."

Feeling Akri's confusion I stopped to talk to him, "_Simi__ going to make things right. The Simi is safe don't worry." He shouldn't worry about Simi, she's is a big girl._

I continued my story to Akra, "Akri says that you know of these demons." Summoning the images I had of the battle in Sanctuary I touched Akra's hand. The air around us tensed as everything was laid before her.

Watching the frown form on Akra's face at the scene placed in front of her I braced myself for her reaction. "Simi, I don't know all demons but I do recognize their presence." Akra sighed, "The demons you seek were here not too long ago. I assumed they were friends of Stryker's and would mean no _real_ harm. Let us go have a small chat about his recent hobbies."

An evil smile and swagger graced her beautiful form as we linked arms and headed for his domain. "Thank you Akra, I knew you would be able to help Simi." _Simi is going to be that pretty one day. _Being lead out of the garden they appeared in front of a door. _Nothing scary about it, it's just a door._

Akra knocked.

A shocked face opened the door, "You knock?" The damion quickly stepped out of the way to show Stryker sitting behind a desk. "Stryker why am I here?" Akra had an evil smile I could sense was making everyone uneasy, I got ready for a fight.

_"Simi why are you with Matra?" _Akri's voice rang through my head, I growled in response. _"We're problem solving"_

Stryker started to relax and explain, "You can't be here for anything to do with Acheron as I have been a good boy lately. My men are under control and not warring with your demons, so you must be here for a little heart to heart." Akra stepped forward into the room her power pulling the air from the room. "Where are the demons that you are working with Stryker?" The threat didn't need to be said as the blonde damion moved to stand in front of Stryker to fight me as if he could win. A funny thought. "I haven't the slightest clue what are you talking about? I don't work with demons for anything more than play things now, they are useless."

Akri demanded a straight answer fuelling my building anger. "_Akri, listen, Simi needs to focus like when you are listening for changes. Simi needs to listen to Akra it's important!" _That got him to leave Simi alone for now, but I'd hear about it when I returned to him. I stared down the damion in front of me. As usual he was blonde, tall and nice on the eyes. He wasn't great but not bad, his smile would be pretty. I shook my head, _Seriously Simi focus!_

"I'm not interested in the Weres they have more issues than they can handle and I wouldn't take on Savitar yet." Stryker got my attention. _Y___et___?_ _Thanks for the tip._ Disappointment washed over me from Akra. She really believed that he didn't know anything. I felt my frustration growing with every second they debated.

_How can they not know anything! They live here! _

The damion must have seen my anger as he tensed ready to take whatever I could throw at him. _Looks pretty._ His muscles bunching and flexing in an amusing way.

_"Simi are you OK still?" _Akri was back. I must have tipped him off with my anger. Just what I needed, him more worried. _Simi can take care of myself just fine! _I felt a snap at the base of my skull as the chair behind Stryker rose and flew into him knocking him face first at Akra's feet. "_Simi?"  
><em>I snarled at them all as the damion slammed into me his teeth inches from my arms. I rolled to pin him beneath me and glared at Stryker.

"How can you not know? It is your realm! You both live here all the time! Akri and Savitar know everything in, out, even in between happening in theirs!" The wind knocked out of me I realized I was pined to a wall. Stryker looked pissed. _Good._ So did Akra. _Not always so good._

"Davyn?" Stryker asked calmly as I struggled to get free. Davyn nodded and started walking towards me. I saw a demon form lingering inside him telling me that my eyes had changed. I spat at Akra, "Let me go!" She just shook her head firmly.

The quick burning snap happened again at the base of my skull. I fell to the ground my shock mirrored by the others. Quickly recovering I attacked Stryker. I felt his arm under my claws as Davyn grabbed my wings. I flashed us to Sanctuary's alley. "Die quickly." I ordered Davyn, who looked around disoriented as to where he was. I stopped when I realized what time it was. Noon. He was just standing there, not even smoking.

"Sorry to disappoint." he did have a pretty smile and when the sun in hit hair he was- "Are we still going to fight?" Davyn was hesitant. I pulled myself together to look human knowing Akri would find me soon. I stepped towards him curiously. Placing my hand on his check I tried to look in his mind but it was blocked. He frowned at me. "What are you seeking?"

He felt like a damion but smelt a little like a demon. This was his true form and yet there was something inside him. His eyes were hollowed by a deep hidden a sadness. He was lonely. I finally spoke making him jump. "I am looking for these." Showing him the demons I continued, "They took something precious to me."

He understood, "Other than Kalosis there are demons in the between." He smiled pretty again at my confusion, "The really bad demons live there and always want out. If you can get in you will find them, if you can not you need to find a being that keeps them in there."

Joy took over me and I pulled him close. He didn't hug me back at first, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He extended his hand, "I'm Davyn."

"I know. I'm Simi." We shook hands waiting for the other to speak. He did.

"What did they take that you would go to Apolymi for demon knowledge?"

"Simi is scared and worried. Akri loves the children so Simi needs to get her back. He will be very angry, turn blue and show his hornies if Simi don't. If Simi does then Simi will get to go shopping."

"Shopping? That is a very good reward." Davyn agreed.

_No way! Davyn liked shopping? _"You enjoy shopping?" It was to good to be true, it had to be.

"It's a very good past time, almost a hobby" I couldn't help but hug him again.

"Next time Akri and Akra-Tori are busy I will drop by to see if your free. I will have to have Akri's black plastic!"

He looked down the alley getting serious, "I have to go now but will hold you to it."

Davyn disappeared as a familiar caress went down my spine. Turning I jumped on Akri, his arms wrapping around me like a shield. In my excitement it all came running out at once, "Akri, it's so exciting Akra didn't know much and Stryker said he didn't either but we all know he lies all the time. It's OK though because Simi found a new friend that loves to go shopping he is a quality...well I don't really know what he is but he loves shopping so Simi likes him." Akri was tense. "Akri why are you not happy, Simi is back and she is fine just like Simi said she would be." He was counting again. The vein on his necking keeping time until he reached an important number.

Stepping back I kicked a small rock, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Akri." It must have gotten through his anger when he finally spoke.

"Did they hurt you at all?"

* * *

><p>Power cracked around Stryker's office, "Where did they go?" Shrugging his shoulders he reset the room wincing at Apollymi's anger.<p>

"You had best hope that she lives or -"

"You are fond of this demon?" Raising an eyebrow to Apollymi's disclosure he sat down.

A knock on the door interrupted her. Pulling the door open forcefully Apollymi saw Davyn had returned. "What did you do to her?" Her face paling at the coming news.

Stryker answered, "Nothing, I did not tell him to kill her so he wouldn't have." Davyn nodded.

"Good!" Flashing out Apollymi left them to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Apollymi disappeared from between me and Stryker, the tension in the room leaving with her."Davyn, please tell me you didn't kill her." Stryker gave me that meaningful look, the if I don't like your answer...<p>

"No sir." Standing my ground I needed a story.

"Then why are you here so quickly?" Stryker questioned. He wants to know exactly what happened but telling him will get Simi, though Acheron's demon, killed.

"She took me to Sanctuary where I was confronted be Acheron. He can't know of our new abilities so I left before he could see me." That sounds reasonable I thought.

"Acheron came for this demon?" Stryker had an evil smile that sent chills down my spine.

_Please Simi stay with Acheron, he'll protect you. _Clearing my voice of emotion I answered, "I don't think so."

* * *

><p>"Good!" Flashing out I started to walk towards my gardens and check with Apostlos that Simi was well. Winding my way through the passages I gathered my thoughts. <em>"Apostlos is Simi well?" <em>I prayed for the answer.

_"What happened? She's fine but won't really tell me much." _His voice was concerned but happy like I was that she was OK

_"She came to me asking about demons that we had talked about and we visited Stryker. I am so sorry Apostlos, Stryker never touched her but she did start a fight with one of his damions."_

_"She started a fight?" _He was shocked, she's a demon so I don't know why. My thoughts were interrupted by a powerful force entering the realm. I was headed towards it. Curious I followed the power down the hall from me.

The power would have been frightening if I wasn't me, but it was still something to be cautioned about. Not far from my garden I spotted someone. The being was tall but well built in clothing that look slept in and worn out. Confusion kit his handsome face into a frown as he looked around. He was obviously running from something but lost at the same time. Turning his head I saw a black eye, cold and determined was healing. A bad powerful being like that shouldn't be here so I stayed close to the shadows.

Starting to walk around the corner he turned to face me and I gasped when I saw it. That hideous mark on his face tying him to that bitch and leaving him a burden for my son. Facing each other now he made a fowl curse. Before I could react, he was gone. Empty pathway laid before me and the oppressive power slowly dispersed.

_"Apostlos, a powerful dark hunter is wandering." _I knew he would need to know about this one's moments.

_"Who did you see?" _I summoned the image of the dark hunter's face in my mind and sent it to Apostlos.

The silence was deafening.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please comment! I would love to know if this is close to everyone's personalities and anything else to help this story out. I can't find much on Davyn...how sad.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
